A digital television decoder typically has a service plan comprising a plurality of services. A service is typically a television channel. Each service of the service plan is broadcast on a single frequency. Each frequency can broadcast one or more services. For each service, a programming of the television programs of said service may exist: this programming typically comprises the start time and the duration of each program broadcast on said service.
Two known methods exist for programming the recording of a program by means of a digital television decoder, respecting for example the DVB (Digital Video Broadcasting) consortium.
According to the first method, the digital television decoder is aware of at least:                a first service of the service plan on which the program to be recorded is broadcast,        a theoretical time of the program to be recorded, and        a theoretical duration of the program to be recorded.        
According to the first method, the digital television decoder starts the recording at the theoretical start time and stops the recording at the theoretical end time, the digital television decoder calculating the theoretical end time from the theoretical start time and the theoretical duration of the program to be recorded.
A drawback of the first method is that the digital television decoder cannot take account of potential drifts or modifications in the programming of the first service. Thus, if a user programs according to the first method the recording of a first program on the first service, and if this first program begins later and/or lasts longer than expected, the recording obtained will not be complete: the end of the first program will be missing.
According to the second method:                the digital television decoder receives, for the first service and in a repeated manner, a standardized table comprising at any moment:                    a first data frame, related to a first program currently being broadcast on said service, and            a second data frame, related to a second program to be broadcast on said service after the first program;                        the digital television decoder is aware of at least a first service of the service plan on which the program to be recorded is broadcast, a first frequency on which the first service is broadcast and an identifier of the program to be recorded.        
Each program-related data frame comprises an identifier of said program. The digital television decoder starts the recording when:                the digital television decoder detects the identifier of the program to be recorded in the first data frame, or        the digital television decoder detects a first transition between the first data frame and the second data frame comprising the identifier of the program to be recorded.        
The digital television decoder stops the recording when:                the digital television decoder no longer detects the identifier of the program to be recorded in the first data frame, or        the digital television decoder detects a second transition between the first data frame comprising the identifier of the program to be recorded and the second data frame.        
The second method makes it possible to take into account potential drifts or modifications in the programming of the service on which the program to be recorded is broadcast. Indeed, according to the second method, the digital television decoder does not take into account static theoretical information which may have become inaccurate, but instead uses dynamically updated information which thus integrates all potential drifts or modifications arising in the programming.
The second method, more precise than the first method, has however the drawback of not being very robust. Indeed, in the event of non-reception of the standardized table of the service on which the program to be recorded is broadcast, the digital television decoder finds itself completely incapable of starting the recording of the program, and the recording does not take place at all.